


Ringo and The Beatles Girls

by Elli_Green95, Im_Short_And_Anxious



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cynthia is a sweetheart, Developing Friendships, Everyone loves Ringo, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I dare you to change my mind, Lots of Ringo love, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot Collection, Ringo and the Beatles Girls, Ringo is also a sweetheart, Ringo is good with children, Ringo is just happy to be here, Ringo just wants peace and love, Ringo would so be bffs with all the beatles girls, She's not perfect but she's not evil, Yoko Ono is not evil, an idea developed late at night, never before done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Green95/pseuds/Elli_Green95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Short_And_Anxious/pseuds/Im_Short_And_Anxious
Summary: Once upon a time, a drummer named Ringo Starr befriended his best friend's girlfriends/wives and from it a collection of fluffy one shots came about.
Relationships: Barbara Bach/Ringo Starr, Maureen Cox/Ringo Starr, Ringo Starr & Cynthia Lennon, Ringo Starr & Jane Asher, Ringo Starr & Linda McCartney, Ringo Starr & Olivia Harrison, Ringo Starr & Pattie Boyd, Ringo Starr & Yoko Ono
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Ringo and Cynthia

Ringo Starr stood awkwardly at the door. He had been with the Beatles for a while now, but he still felt new to all of this. That's why he felt incredibly awkward standing out in front of the Lennon household, his hand in the air about to knock, but it seemed to be frozen in time as he couldn't bring himself to bring it down upon the surface to alert the Lennon's of his presence. 

John and him had been pals even before joining the Beatles as he remembered John and the others coming up to him after one of his performances with Rory. In all honesty, he felt a little uncomfortable when they approached at first. Not that he wasn't a huge fan of the performances he had seen of theirs, it's just he was wearing a bright pink suit while they walked over in all black with a leather jacket and loud clunking boots. However, by the end of the exchange, he felt much more comfortable being around them and their joking demeanor despite his bright clothing. John and him had become closer when he joined the band, and they both enjoyed joking around with the other. That's probably one of John was excited to invite him over to his humble abode. However, Ringo wasn't quite sure he was ready to meet his wife and kid, yet no matter how close they were. Ringo wasn't going to be rude and decline the offer, though, and it's not that he wasn't excited to spend this time with John. No, the reason he was so hesitant was that he was worried that John's wife and kid wouldn't like him, and if they didn't like him, then that might just put a strain on John and his friendship. It might even possibly lead to them no longer being friends at all and John going as far as kicking him out of the band. Which was something he did not want. That's why he stood awkwardly outside the house, his hand hanging mid air.

Ringo took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. He straightened himself up and prepared to finally knock upon the door. He did not get the chance, though, seeing as at that very moment, the door swung open. Ringo immediately put his hand down and laughed nervously as he saw John's smiling face in place of the door that was there a few seconds before. 

"Ritchie! You're early! I'm so glad you came!" John said as he swung his arm around the smaller, and playfully messed with his hair. John then guided Ringo inside the house. Ringo made a small noise of indignation as John messed up his hair, but he was smiling all the same. He did what he could to salvage his hair, wanting to look at least somewhat presentable, and not wanting John's wife to be worried he got hit by a car on the way over. 

"Yeah, I hope that's alright, and knock it off, will you? I don't care what you think, but I'd rather your wife and kid don't think I'm homeless," Ringo laughed as he playfully pushed John off of him. John gasped as if he were offended and dramatically swung his arm around Ringo again and leaned his weight against Ringo, almost causing said man to fall. 

"You wound me Rings," John said dramatically and with fake betrayal. Ringo struggled to push John off of him as he nearly made him lose his balance. This only made John lean more of his weight against him and smile as he again messed up the small man's hair, much to his dismay. 

"Oh, get off of me," Ringo said, laughing, still trying to get John off of him.

"Nah, don't think I will, anyway; you have truly the worst timing Ritch. Brian has just called me in, I'm supposin' he's finally planned to kill me, took 'em long enough," John said. 

"Well, if now's a bad time I can come back another time I really don't mind," he said understandingly and genuine. That's something John liked about Ringo, he joked around, but he was also a very genuine and understanding person. That's one of the reasons John figured him and Cynthia would get along, they're both very nice and gentle people. Even though Ringo was still pretty new to the band, John truly felt there never was a band before him. It just didn't feel right or complete without Ringo. He's like the missing piece they didn't even know they were missing. 

"Absolutely not! You can't worm your way out of this that easily! You and Cyn can just hang out and watch Julian while I'm gone! Maybe you can plan my funeral while you're at it. My last wish is that you tell Julian I was a world-class juggler, and only tell him the truth when he's like 35 or something," John said with joking seriousness. Just as Ringo opened his mouth to voice his concerns with the idea, he was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying in the other room. "Speak of the little devil," John smiled and went ahead into the room from which the sound was emitting. Ringo stood frozen for a minute, the idea of him being left alone with Cynthia and Julian somewhat intimidating before he snapped back into reality and walked into the room after John. 

Ringo walked in to find Cynthia bouncing a young Julian, Shush him trying to calm him down with no avail as he wept. John looked like he was about to join her in her efforts, but he quickly looked at the clock, and his eyes grew wide. He quickly grabbed his jacket and quickly kissed Cynthia on the cheek. 

"I'm so sorry, but I have to run, dear. I've left you in good hands though I'm sure Ringo is probably great with children. Anyway, I have to go before Brian actually kills me. See you later, you two. Have fun! But not too much fun, you whippersnappers! Bye!" He said hurriedly as he rushed about the room, and finally slamming the door shut behind him. The house was completely silent except for the crying of Julian. The two adults stood somewhat awkwardly for a second, unsure of what to do. Until Ringo finally spoke up.

"Um… Can I help you calm him down or something? Is he hungry?" Ringo said hesitantly and unsure. 

"No, he just ate, actually," Cyn said, not making eye contact.

"Oh…." 

"Yeah…"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine," Cynthia really wasn't trying to be cold towards the man she had just never met the man before. "I can usually get him to calm down with his toy, but I can't find it anywhere. I would go looking for it, but I can't do that while holding him."  
"I can hold him if you'd like while you look for the toy?" Ringo offered. Cynthia paused. She wanted to take him up on the offer, but she was hesitant to accept. She really didn't know this man, and though John spoke highly of him, she still wasn't sure. She knew how John's other bandmates were, and she remembers the last time they came over, and she let them look after Julian. She still shudders at the thought of it. He did seem different, however, and she didn't really have much of a choice in the situation. She would suggest he go look for the toy while she watches the baby, but that would be an unfair task to give the man seeing as he had never been to the house before and has no idea where anything is. She thought for a second before finally coming to a conclusion. 

"Ok, you can hold him while I look, but please be extremely careful. You can just sit on the couch with him until I come back with the toy, alright?" Cynthia said, trying to sound firm but not snappy. Ringo nodded seriously like he was asked to go on a very important mission, and Cynthia eased slightly as she saw how seriously he was taking this task. Cynthia then gently handed the sobbing child to the drummer, and he gently and carefully took Julian into his arms. Cynthia let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding as Ringo successfully took and held her baby. She started to walk out on her way to the nursery before quickly stopping and thanking Ringo, who just smiled before leaving the man with the distraught child. 

"Finally," Cynthia said after pulling the lost toy out from under the crib. She had been looking all over for a while now, and she grew more concerned by the minute. The feeling only grew as she walked out of the room and didn't hear the wails of her child. She quickened her pace, quickly turning into the room where she left the two. "Julian-" she said quickly, turning the corner finding a sight she didn't expect to find in a million years.

Julian was giggling happily as Ringo smiled down at him and played with the small child. You would have never guessed this child was just crying a few minutes prior as the child scream gleefully and giggled at the funny faces the short man was making. 

"Huh," Cynthia said as a smile grew on her face. Ringo looked up, realizing she was back. 

"Oh um, sorry," Ringo said sheepishly, "you found the toy, that's good. Here you go." Ringo started to get up and moved to return the baby to his mother. The baby made a sound of displeasure and made to start his tears yet again, causing Ringo to freeze mid-action. Cynthia's eyes went wide.  
"No! No, no, please," Cynthia started somewhat panicked before leveling her tone. She pushed Julian back to Ringo. The drummer confusedly went back to holding the baby as before, and the child settled once more. "Sit down please," Cyn said, Ringo did with the baby in his arms. Cynthia handed the toy to the child in the man's arms, and the child took it happily. Then Julian laid happily against the drummer's shoulder and yawned happily, holding his toy. Cynthia let out a sigh of relief and smiled before going to the kitchen and grabbing two teacups out of the cupboard before pausing. "Would you like some tea?" Cynthia asked.  
"That would be lovely, thank you," Ringo smiled, "only if it's no trouble, of course."  
"Oh, it's none at all," Cynthia said warmly. Soon Cynthia was carefully walking over with two teacups. She handed one to Ringo and sat down on the couch to where she was facing Ringo, and the two could talk. She took a sip of tea from her cup before setting it down on the table beside her.  
"So, do you have any children of your own," Cynthia asked. This caused Ringo to choke slightly on the tea he was drinking as his eyes widened.  
"Me? Oh, no, I haven't even thought about something like that in all honesty," Ringo said, surprised by the question.

"Well, I figured not, but you're so good with Julian, so I thought I'd ask," Cynthia said, smiling at the man's somewhat frantic response. 

"Oh well, I'm sure I just got lucky, is all. He's probably going to cry at the very sight of me the next time he sees me," Ringo laughed lightly as he looked down at the now sleeping boy that drooled on his shoulder. 

"Are you kidding," Cynthia said, "Julian is extremely picky with people. He barely even lets John hold him, and when Paul and George first met him, he practically screamed when they even got near him." Cynthia laughed, and Ringo joined in soon after she recounted the story.  
"Yeah, well, don't we all," Ringo joked, and they both laughed more at his comment.  
"Oh! I just realized where are my manners? I never introduced myself! I'm Cynthia Lennon, and if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm John's wife. He's told me so much about you," she smiled kindly.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot, I'm Ringo Starr, and if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm John's bandmate," Ringo joked, "and he has told me much about you also!" Ringo returned the smile genuinely as he stuck out his free hand for her to shake. She took his hand a shook it warmly as she giggled at his joke. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lennon," Ringo said.

"The pleasures all mine, Mr. Starr, and please call me Cynthia," she said in return.

"And you can call me Ringo, Cynthia," Ringo replied. 

The two talked for hours, not even noticing the time pass as they enjoyed each other's company. They hadn't realized just how much time had passed till they were interrupted by the sound of the door. 

"I am so sorry that took forever," John said tiredly, walking into the room, and brightened, looking relieved that Ringo was still there and that they both he and Cynthia seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Glad to see you guys are having fun, are you two best friends now?" John said jokingly as he put up his coat.

"Oh, most definitely," Cynthia smiled.

"Yep, we now meet up every week to talk about you in secret, drink tea, and do everything else best friends do," Ringo joked.

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea," Cynthia's smile widened, "we should meet up this Saturday at the very least at that bakery I was telling you about up the street, if you're not busy, of course?"

"That sounds absolutely lovely, and I am never too busy to spend the evening drinking tea with you, Cynthia," Ringo smiled warmly. John looked incredibly confused.

"Oh, John dear, you were absolutely right. Ringo here is incredible with children, and he is our new babysitter," Cynthia said.

"Is he now?" John chuckled as he raised his eyebrows and sat beside his wife. John laughed more at the slightly surprised expression on Ringo's face at the news.

"I am?" Ringo asked, not objecting.

"Oh please, Ringo, Julian loves you so much, way more than he loves John," at this, John let out an offended 'hey!' which Cynthia ignored and continued talking, "you would be the perfect babysitter." Cynthia pleaded.

"Oh, of course, I will! How could I say no to spending more time with this little angel?" He said as he looked at the small boy, still asleep on his shoulder, with endearment, "I can't promise when I'll be available, of course, but I will always be happy to come over when I can." John looked with a mixture of shock and pure confusion at the whole situation that unfolded before him. 

"Ok, wait, first of all, that is in no way an angel. He is a literal demon," Cynthia elbowed John as the words left his mouth, "what? Am I wrong?" 

"What are you talking about? He has been nothing but a sweetheart to me," Ringo said. Just then, Julian yawned, stretching out his little fingers. "Aw, and look who's just waking up," Ringo said brightly, smiling, bringing the boy into his lap as the boy clapped and giggled happily at the sight of Ringo, and laughing even harder when the short man started making funny faces at him yet again. "You are just the sweetest thing. You are an absolute angel," Ringo said happily. John looked stunned. Every time he had woken Julian from a nap, he would scream and cry until his voice ran out. 

"See, he has the magic touch," Cynthia said to John, gesturing to Ringo and the boy. John simply stared at the sight in front of him. What had happened when he was at the studio?

"What the f-"

"John!"


	2. Ringo and Jane

Jane flipped back her long red hair as she packed for a long vacation to Greece with her boyfriend and one of his friends. She didn't know this friend very well outside of the fact he was Paul's bandmate and a pretty good drummer, but she was determined to get to know him better on this trip and his wife, Maureen.  
  
Paul decided that it would be fun to vacation with Ringo and Maureen as a nice break during the Beatles' new movie, Help. Jane was hesitant at first, considering that she and Paul had never really vacationed together before, and she didn't know Ringo overly well.

"You almost ready to go?" Paul asked her, standing in the doorway with a cigarette in his hand.  
  
"Almost; I'm just making some final preparations. Are we meeting Ringo and Maureen at the airport?" she asked him.

He could hear the sort of hesitation in her voice as he replied, "That's the plan. Are you nervous about meeting Ringo? He's so great and funny, plus you'll get along with Mo as well. Just relax, it'll be ok."  
  
She replied with a smile and a 'thanks' as they headed to the airport. As the cab pulled up, she spotted a shortish man with a pink button-up and with giant rings on his finger.

"That must be Ringo," she thought, "well, of course, it is. It's not like you've never met him before, Jane."

"Ritchie!" Paul explained as he pulled the man into a hug, "and Mo looking beautiful as always. You remember my girlfriend Jane, right?"

"Of course!" The man said with a toothy smile as he extended his hand, "we've met before, but it's good to see you again, Jane."

"You as well," she smiled while shaking his hand. His handshake was very warm, as well as his smile.

They all boarded the plane, making sure to avoid the girls with huge 'Paul' and 'Ringo' signs outside the terminal.  
  
On the plane ride, Paul and Ritchie, as Ringo preferred to be called by his friends, joked and laughed as she and Maureen chatted. Even though they both came from different backgrounds, they got along quite well, and Jane liked her enormously.

That night they settled into a small restaurant to have dinner, and Ringo offered to sit next to her.

"Jane, you're an actress, right?"

"Yes, I've been acting since I was little, actually."

"I've always been interested in acting. I hope to do it sometime in the future. Do you enjoy it?"  
  
"It's been my passion forever now I can't think of doing anything else, but I don't get to see my family or Paul sometimes, and I hate that. When did you first get into drumming?"  
  
"I was a very sickly child, and when I was in the hospital, I didn't have much to do, so I took up music and drumming. It got me out of a depression and gave me something to do. I wouldn't be the person I am today without my music."

Jane was taken aback by what Ringo said. She thought him very brave after what he had been through to still be the chipper person he was today.  
  
They talked more about how she met Paul and how he met Maureen, his kids, their mutual love for film, and other things that made the time pass by incredibly quickly.  
  
"Alright, I'm extremely worn out, and I think we're gonna go back to our room now. See you tomorrow Ritch?" Paul yawned.  
  
"Of course, good night Paul! Good night Jane!"  
  
Everyone exchanged hugs, and when it came time for Ringo and Jane to hug, she held on a little tighter than she would've before. She never thought she would make quite a friend in Richard Starkey.  
  
The Starkeys went one way and the McCartney-Ashers another, and as Paul slipped his hand into Jane's, he asked,

"So you and Ringo talked quite a bit tonight? Not so intimidating as you once thought, huh?"  
  
"No, it wasn't," she smiled, "I actually like him a lot. You better treat him well McCartney, you found quite a diamond in the rough."  
  
"I will, Jay, I will."


End file.
